Bridgette's Maze
by starstruck17
Summary: Geoff is trapped in a maze and Bridgette must get him out by solving puzzles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

We see Bridgette who is seen in nothing but her lingerie. It looks like she is in some sort of water temple as there are waterfalls flowing by her as she enters looking at the audience.

"Hey there, it's me Bridgette. My beloved Geoff is trapped in this temple, and it's up to me to get him out," Bridgette said, "I have to figure out how to get through this to reach Geoff."

Bridgette noticed that at the end of the hallway was another waterfall that seemed to be hiding a passage. Bridgette walked over to the passage, but the pressure of the waterfall couldn't let her through.

"The waterfall is so powerful that I can't get through," Bridgette said, "I don't know how I can get through."

Then Bridgette found a plaque next to the waterfall.

" _The water is strong, and only something blue and full of beauty can get you through_ ," Bridgette said reading the plaque, "Okay, something blue and full of beauty, but what?"

Bridgette didn't know how she was going to get through so she scavenges the area. All she could see were waterfalls near her, but she noticed something behind each waterfall. There were blue dresses behind each waterfall.

"Hmm, I can see the blue dresses behind each waterfall," Bridgette said observing, "Maybe I need a dress."

Bridgette picked out a dress and realized it's just an illusion. So there was no dress.

"There's no dress," Bridgette said, "What am I supposed to do?"

Bridgette could notice all the waterfalls carried the illusion, but then she saw one waterfall that just sparkled more than the others.

"Hmm, I wonder maybe this waterfall that seems to be sparkling a little bit more than the others could," Bridgette said until she grabbed the dress, "Got it. Okay, I got the dress so now I'm going to put it on."

Bridgette went behind the waterfall and put the blue dress on. The blue dress was more of a sapphire dress that went to her knees as she perfectly fit in it.

"Alright now, I got the dress on so now I'm going to see if this is what I needed," Bridgette said.

Bridgette walked right back to the powerful waterfall, and she made her attempt to go through. She was able to get through like it was nothing.

"It worked, the dress helped me get through the waterfall," Bridgette said twirling in the dress, "And it dries instantly."

Bridgette now made it through the waterfall and she proceeded through until she came across another room. There was a door on the other side of a pit where the bridge looked like water, but it was very thin in height.

"Okay, a Bridgette made entirely out of water," Bridgette said, "Now I need to just cross it."

Bridgette tried crossing the bridge, but she immediately fell into the pit where it was a pool. Bridgette got out and instantly dried like before. There was a set of stairs that would take her back to the top.

"Okay, it looks like I can't cross this bridge by walking," Bridgette said, "And it doesn't look like I can cross by swimming either because the floating water is too shallow."

Bridgette could not cross the bridge either way, but then she noticed another plaque right next to her.

"The plaque reads, _No one can swim across, but there are two steps you can use to walk across._ " Bridgette said reading the plaque, "So what does that mean?"

Two steps that could be used to get across, she didn't know what steps those were. All she could do was look around. She went to the left and noticed a door.

"Okay, I don't know about these two steps I need to follow, so I'll go through this door," Bridgette said trying to open the door, "And the door won't open."

Bridgette now came across a door that was locked, or better yet didn't have a handle. Bridgette couldn't find a switch or key, just a blue tile on the ground.

"Nothing here, but there is another plaque," Bridgette said reading the plaque, " _The blue tile opens the door with the reaction of the enchanted foot."_

"The enchanted foot, what does that mean?" Bridgette asked herself, "Where could this enchanted foot be?"

Bridgette couldn't cross the bridge or open the door. This time she went to the right back down the stairs with the pool. Bridgette noticed another door, but this time the door was able to open.

"Okay, there is something beyond that door," Bridgette said, "Maybe something down there will help me with those two clues."

Bridgette walked into another room and found a big room with a big lake of some sort.

"Wow, this room looks so beautiful," Bridgette said, "Maybe my answers will be in here."

Bridgette then found a spire in the middle with a spiral staircase. Bridgette walked towards the spire and up the stairs.

"Alright, I'm heading up these stairs, maybe I can find something that can help me get further," Bridgette said continuing to walk.

Bridgette finally made it to the top, and what did she find, a pedestal with an earring on it. Bridgette took a close look at it, and it was an oval sapphire earring.

"I come all this way to find an earring," Bridgette said looking at the earring, "Maybe there's another plaque that could help me."

With all of her luck, Bridgette did find a plaque right on the front of the pedestal.

" _Earrings can make you feel wonderful deep down._ " Bridgette said reading the plaque, "I don't know what this means, but I got a good feeling I might need this."

Without any takers, Bridgette grabs the earring and then puts it on her right ear. The earring looked gorgeous on Bridgette, but it only came as a single earring.

"Well, it's only one earring, but it might come in handy," Bridgette said looking down, "Maybe what I can find is down in the water."

Bridgette dived off the spire and into the water. Bridgette was floating in the water, and tried to look down, but it was too dark.

"I would take a dive, but it's too dark down there," Bridgette said looking down, "Probably meaning it's really deep water."

Bridgette was not able to dive deeper into the water because she wouldn't be able to find anything without any oxygen. Bridgette wonders what could be down in that water. Could there be an answer to those plaques? The only thing Bridgette could do was swim back to where she was. When Bridgette got out of the water, she noticed that there was another door.

"Another door, I guess I'll go through," Bridgette said walking through.

Bridgette entered the door, and when she went through the door slammed shut on her. She turned back, and learned she couldn't open the door.

"The door won't open, I'm stuck in here," Bridgette said until she noticed another blue tile in front of her, "Wait, another blue tile?"

Bridgette was trapped, but she found another blue tile like with the other door. She then noticed another plaque next to her that read the exact same thing.

" _The blue tile opens the door with the reaction of the enchanted foot."_ Bridgette said reading, "Yeah, there was another plaque exactly like this."

All Bridgette could do was walk down to the door in front of her, it opened and luckily she didn't get trapped inside. All Bridgette could find was a small watering hole.

"Well there is a watering hole, maybe I can find something in here," Bridgette said walking up to the watering hole.

Bridgette looked inside, and in the water she could see a sapphire high heel pump.

"Well, I found a shoe in here," Bridgette said looking at the shoe, "Wait a minute. The blue tile opens with the reaction of the enchanted foot. I wonder if this shoe has anything to do with the clue?"

Bridgette grabbed the shoe and decided to put it on. It was a right shoe so it belonged on her right foot, and it was a perfect fit.

"Okay, let's see if this is true," Bridgette said as she walked out.

Bridgette carefully walked in a single heel to the blue tile. Bridgette looked at the tile with concern, and then placed her heeled foot onto the tile. She pressed her right foot, and then the door opens.

"The shoe that I found helped me open the door out of here," Bridgette said as she walked out, "Okay, maybe walking in one shoe is silly, especially since it's a heel."

Bridgette removed the sapphire pump. Bridgette then remembered the other blue tile and began to make her way back. Bridgette walked past the lake, and went back through the door and up the stairs. She then returned to the door where she found the other blue tile.

"Alright, if the blue tile can react to this shoe, then the door will open for me," Bridgette said as she put the shoe back on, "Now to put my foot on the blue tile."

Bridgette sapphire heeled foot was pressing on the blue tile, and the door would eventually open. It worked as the shoe turned out to be the enchanted foot.

"The door opened, now to see if there is anything in here to help me," Bridgette said as she walked inside.

When Bridgette walked inside, there was a hallway leading to another pedestal. Bridgette took off the shoe and ran towards the pedestal. On there was none other than the matching earring.

"Wait, this is the other earring," Bridgette said as she looked at the earring, "Earrings can make you feel wonderful deep down. I wonder, this may sound crazy, but could these earrings help me breathe underwater?"

Bridgette had a theory that deep means she could swim in deeper waters, and the only deep water she could think of was the lake on the other side. Bridgette grabbed the earring and put it on.

"Okay, I got the other earring on," Bridgette said now wearing both earrings, "Now I could see if I could find something in that lake."

Bridgette walked out of the hallway, and back into the room with the shallow water bridge. She went back downstairs through the door back into the room with the lake.

"Alright, now to see if what I think could be true," Bridgette said, "I'm going for a nice swim."

Bridgette sat her shoe down on the side and dove into the lake. Bridgette was able to swim deep down, and her earrings were giving out a little glow.

"I can't believe it, thanks to wearing both earrings, I can now breathe underwater," Bridgette said, "And talk underwater too."

Bridgette continued to swim down deeper, and didn't have to worry about oxygen. Then suddenly she hits the bottom. Bridgette looks around to see what could be here on the bottom of the lake, and then she noticed an alcove where the spire base is.

"I wonder what's in there?" Bridgette asked herself.

Bridgette swam into the hidden chamber inside the spire, and she found the mate to her sapphire high heel pump.

"Wait, that's the other shoe," Bridgette said as she grabbed it, "I got it. When I get to the surface, I'll have both shoes."

Bridgette swam up with the shoe, and then she eventually made it to the surface. She got out of the water and went to the other shoe as both sapphire heels were now together.

"Alright, I got the other shoe," Bridgette said, "And now to put both shoes on."

Bridgette sat the left shoe she found on the ground. She re-inserted her foot into the right shoe and then inserted her foot into the left shoe. Bridgette was now wearing both shoes on her feet.

"Wow, these shoes are beautiful together," Bridgette said giving herself a little twirl in her shoes, "Now what do I do?"

Bridgette walked through the door back to the room with the shallow water bridge. Bridgette didn't know what to do now except read the plaque again.

" _No one can swim across, but there are two steps you can use to walk across._ " Bridgette said reading the plaque again, "I still don't know what that means?"

Bridgette stood there looking at the door on the other side, and Bridgette was still trying to think of what she could do. Then Bridgette looked down at her feet and saw that she had the sapphire heels on her feet.

"No one can swim across, but there are two steps you can use to walk across," Bridgette said.

Bridgette looked at the bridge, and then back at her feet, and then back at the bridge, and then back at her feet. Something rang up in Bridgette's head, she decided to step onto the water, and then she noticed her foot wasn't going through. Bridgette carefully brought the other foot onto the bridge, and she was now standing on the water.

"Oh my gosh, these shoes are helping me stand on the water. I can get across now," Bridgette said.

Bridgette carefully walked across the bridge and then she finally made it to the other side. Bridgette opened the door and went through.

"It worked, the shoes were meant to help me get across," Bridgette said, "And make me look good."

Bridgette giggled a little bit as she now noticed another door but this time with two blue tiles looking smaller than the other ones she found.

"Another door activated by blue tiles," Bridgette said as she pressed her foot on one of the tiles only to realize the door didn't open, "It didn't open, maybe I'll try the other one."

Bridgette put her foot on the other tile, but still nothing. The door wasn't opening, but Bridgette figured out what she needed to do.

"I think I know what I need to do, I need to stand on the tiles with both feet," Bridgette said.

Bridgette stood on both blue tiles at the same time pressing her feet on each tile. Then the door finally opened and Bridgette went through.

"I made it through, I guess I needed to activate both blue tiles," Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, is that you," a voice cried out.

"That must be Geoff," Bridgette said.

Bridgette started to quickly walk down the hall, and then she noticed that it was Geoff. Geoff was in nothing but his boxers, and he didn't have his hat.

"Geoff, I found you," Bridgette said hugging Geoff.

"Babe, I can't believe you found me," Geoff said hugging until he looked at Bridgette, "Babe, you look pretty hot in that outfit."

Geoff studied Bridgette all the way from head to toe. Noticing the dress on her body, the earrings on her ears, and the heels on her feet, Geoff was feeling pretty ecstatic.

"Thanks for the complement Geoff, I went through this maze with these beautiful sapphire earrings," Bridgette said showing off her earrings to Geoff, "And this beautiful sapphire dress."

Bridgette started to twirl around in the dress that was way beyond waterproof and made of silk. Geoff was feeling really happy.

"And these gorgeous sapphire stiletto heels," Bridgette said tap dancing right in front of Geoff.

"Bridgette, are you turning me on?" Geoff asked feeling really happy.

"You bet I am, maybe I should dance for you," Bridgette said rubbing Geoff's chin with his fingers.

Bridgette walked right in front of Geoff and got herself in pose ready to shuffle her feet and dance. Bridgette shuffled her feet and clapped her hands. Then she breaks in the tap dancing moves and snaps her fingers in the process. Bridgette definitely looked like a pro in front of Geoff, and then finished her dance number with coming up close to Geoff and giving him a kiss.

"That was hot," Geoff said grabbing Bridgette's shoe and pulling it off.

Bridgette just giggled and wiggled her toes in front of her boyfriend. The two were standing up and Bridgette grabbed the heel from Geoff.

"You always like to get me going," Bridgette said, "I went through this maze for you, and it was worth it. Shall we make out,"

"I love that," Geoff responded.

Bridgette tossed the heel away and started to passionately make out with Geoff. Bridgette didn't mind having fun with Geoff in one shoe, but she was happy to be with her love.

"Well everyone, me and Geoff are together again so let us have some privacy shall we," Bridgette said talking to the audience again.

Bridgette and Geoff were making out and the lone shoe out in the distance sparkled with Bridgette and Geoff kissing each other. They were now happy.

 **THE END**


End file.
